This invention relates to a modified bioluminescent system comprising a flourescent molecule covalently linked with a photoprotein allowing the transfer of energy by Chemiluminescence Resonance Energy Transfer (CRET). This invention also relates to the use of the modified bioluminescent system in in vivo and in vitro assays.
Calcium is implicated in the regulation of a great variety of intracellular processes (1). Several techniques are most commonly used for intracellular Ca++ monitoring. Patch-clamp and Ca++ selective microelectrodes give cumulative measurements of Ca++ fluxes in a restricted number of cells. On the other hand, intracellular [Ca++] dynamics in large populations of cells can be visualized with fluorescent probes (2). Genetic tools could provide new methods for Ca++ monitoring.
Two groups of genetic Ca++ probes are at present available. The first category uses the principle of Fluorescence Resonance Energy Transfer (FRET) between two variants of the green fluorescent protein (GFP). The two GFP are covalently linked by a calmodulin binding sequence alone or in combination with calmodulin so that intramolecular FRET does (3) or does not (4) occur in response to Ca++ influx. The second category is composed by bioluminescent proteins, such as aequorin (5, 6). The active protein is formed in the presence of molecular oxygen from apoaequorin (189 amino acids) and its luciferin, coelenterazine (Mr 423) (7).
The binding of Ca++ to aequorin, which has three EF-hand structures characteristic of Ca++ binding sites, induces a conformational change resulting in the oxidation of coelenterazine via an intramolecular reaction. Moreover, the coelenteramide so produced is in an excited state, and blue light (max: 470 nm) is emitted when it returns to its ground state (8). Such a bioluminescent genetic marker presents the advantage over Ca++-sensitive fluorescent dyes of being easily targeted to specific cells and in subcellular compartments with appropriate regulatory elements and peptide signals (9). The bioluminescent process does not require light excitation like fluorescent probes or proteins, and thus does not induce autofluorescence, photobleaching and biological degradation problems. Furthermore, aequorin is not toxic, does not bind other divalent cations and does not interfere with the [Ca++]i buffer system even when microinjected at high concentrations. Its low affinity for Ca++ (Kd=10 (μM) is probably responsible for this and makes aequorin a good sensor in the range of biological [Ca++] variations.
Although providing a good ratio of signal over background, aequorin signals are very difficult to detect because of aequorin's low light quantum yield, that is, the number of emitted photons per protein that bind Ca++. In the jellyfish, Aequorea victoria, from which aequorin has been isolated (10), the protein is associated with the GFP (11). After Ca++ binding, the energy acquired by aequorin is transferred from the activated oxyluciferin to GFP without emission of blue light. The GFP acceptor fluorophore is excited by the oxycoelenterazine through a radiationless energy transfer. Then, a green light (max, 509 nm) is emitted when the excited GFP returns to its ground state (12).
Such intermolecular radiationless energy transfer is not unusual in bioluminescence and has already been shown to increase the quantum yield of the bioluminescent process in Renilla, another coelenterate (13). The gain measured in vitro ranges from 3 to 5 fold (14). It is possible to reconstitute in vitro the Renilla system and obtain the spectral shift with low equimolar concentrations of its components because the luciferase and the green fluorescent protein bind together (14).
In the Aequorea system, binding between purified photoprotein and GFP does not occur in solution, even when present at high concentrations (15). In vivo, energy transfer occurs because of the high concentration of GFP. It can be obtained in vitro through the co-adsorption of aequorin and GFP on DEAE cellulose membranes (15). The Förster equation shows that the efficiency of this process depends on several conditions described in the case of FRET. The emission spectrum of the donor must have the greatest overlap with the excitation spectrum of the acceptor. The energy transferred is also strongly dependent on the geometry, in particular, the relative orientation and distance of the two dipoles and modulated by their respective motion (16).
An aim of this invention is to develop a dual reporter gene combining properties of Ca++-sensitivity and fluorescence of aequorin and GFP, respectively. The fusion protein, which can be detected with classical epifluorescence, can be used to monitor calcium activities. The configuration of the molecules of the invention increases their overall turnover and allows an efficient intramolecular Chemiluminescence Resonance Energy Transfer (CRET). As a result, the quantum yield of aequorin appears to be higher. This invention shows that physiological calcium signals can be visualized in single eukaryotic cells with an intensified CCD camera. Other constructs described here target the fusion protein to the neurite membrane.